Harry Potter The Rise And Fall Of The Dark Art
by AyreO.o
Summary: Lily and James Potter never died that fateful night in 1981, now they must struggle with the dangers of raising the BWL and keeping him safe when he finally starts Hogwarts... My first FanFic so please go easy :3 and please tell me your opinions O.o
1. The News

(A/N) Hi, This is my first fanfic and I will most likely upload when I have time... MERRY X-MAS... O.o

* * *

><p>The News…<p>

"Lily sit down your making me feel sick. It is fantastic news and you know it, just tell him already!" Alice Longbottom cried from the chair in which she was perched.

Lily Potter, an extremely pretty witch with waist length hair, the deepest of reds, bright globe like emerald eyes and a temper to match her flaming hair. Turned to her equally as pretty round faced best friend and sighed. _'Well mused Alice at least she's stopped that infernal pacing.'_

Lily Potter was pregnant she hadn't know very long, well in fact she had found out earlier that morning and rushed straight to her best friends, who also happened to be pregnant. Alice had found out a few days before, and after a day long discussion it dawned on Lily that she may also be pregnant, it took a few days to work up the courage to actually take a test, strange as it might seem seen as thought she was a Gryffindor but Lily simply couldn't take the heart break of another failed attempt. A mother, she was going to be a mother and of course she knew that Alice was right in saying that it was fantastic news but anyone who knows Lily Potter also knows that she likes to fret and worry, well it's not so much as 'likes' to but more of it's 'inevitable' to.

Lily sighed for the second time in a row before turning her emerald gaze upon her friends blue one. She had wanted this for so long, but now, now she couldn't help but feel a slight sense of foreboding. "I know, and I'm _so _happy" she emphasised so. "But well after all this time it seems too good to be true, what if something happens…"

"It won't-"

"What if I'm a rubbish mother…?"

"You won't-" Alice much to her annoyance was once again cut off by her best friend's frets and worries.

"What if I do something wrong, what if James doesn't take the news right, what about the war…"

"Lily"-

"Ohhhh god nooooo why didn't I think of the war? why? wh"-

But this time it was Lily's turn to be cut off. "LILY" Alice shouted at the hysteric women brawling in front of her.

"Lily, just stop for one minute and listen!" at the sheepish look Lily gave her Alice continued. "James will be as happy as you; he'll be over the moon, that you can't deny! And well this war, this stupid war has taken enough away from us all, don't let it take this as well!" she spoke with such a fierce passion that it said more that the words themselves.

Alice's round pixel like face was alight with saddened fury, she was right again, after all both of them had been affected by this dammed war, both of their parents had been murdered along with the rest of Alice and Lily's close friends, the McKinnon's, the Bones… Lily cut off her musings; it hurt too much to think of the lives lost.

"Lily?" Alice begged breaking the silence. She too was thinking of all the innocent lives lost, she knew it would do no good to dwell and didn't want Lily too either.

Lily looked once again into the face of her best friend, her brown, silky, short and choppy hair framed her rounded face. "Yeah, you're right, about James about the war…"

Alice had to lean in in order to hear Lily as she trailed off. "You bet I am Lily, now pull yourself together, go home and tell James!" Alice wasn't usually the bossy type, in fact she was shy and very clumsy, it was just one of the reasons Lily liked her so much, but now Lily thought, Alice longbottom was a force to be reckoned with.

XxX

James Potter was confused, very confused and a little worried. What was with his wife for her to be acting like this! He was expecting to have to face an angry wife but well, was she… Nervous? Lily Potter nee Evens didn't just get nervous, defiantly not this nervous. Well James mused, this MUST be important.

Lily Potter was James Potter's wife and boy was he proud of it, he didn't think it was even possible to love anyone or anything more than his Lily-Flower! Of course it was well know that Lily had an infamous temper, and so when James was sitting in his best friends and brother in all but blood's living room (Sirius Black) and his wife's head had appeared in the fire by Floo, it was safe to say James was a little bit scared.

"James co-come home please." His wife's head had asked in a strained voice before disappearing, leaving James with little choice but to go home. '_Oh no, maybe's if I plead guilty and apologise for whatever I have done, I won't have to sleep on the couch again'_ James mused as he said his farewells to a sniggering Sirius.

"Good luck mate, see you in the next life" joked Sirius as James walked into the fire place, towards his most likely extremely angry red headed wife and shouted "POTTER RESIDENCE."

XxX

Lily was on a mission to burn a hole in the flood with her endless pacing, a swirl of green alerted her to her husband's presence. "Sit down, it's important." She ordered and once both adults were sat down, Lily started an internal battle of wills, looking anywhere but at James she could feel herself getting hot and bothered from nervousness, not to mention that it seemed impossible to sit still. '_Just tell him… Look at him and tell him…!' _screamed an inner voice, and so moving her gaze up to his hazel one, he looks confused she noted, she took a steadying breath and told him…

XxX

James's eyes were wide, his mouth open, joy and slight disbelief etched in his handsome features, his hazel eyes behind his round glasses were swimming with true happiness.

"I'm pregnant." His wife's words were replaying over and over in his mind. '_ME' _James pondered _'a father? This is, THE. BEST. DAY. OF. MY. LIFE!'_ whatever it was that was 'important' James was certainly not expecting this, this was great!

"You-you serious? Like really, oh Merlin this is the best news EVER!" James exclaimed starry eyed, his face could of split in two, he was grinning ear from ear, this, this is what true happiness is!

XxX

Lily visibly sagged in relief as James vacated his seat for one beside her, what was going through her mind when she doubted James's happiness she would never know!

Tears of happiness escaped both as they held each other close, after all those heart wrenching failed tries, to get news like this was easily the best news anyone had given either.

XxX

Sirius Black could hear screaming, weather it was Lily or James though he wasn't sure, seen as though it was Lily actually having the baby then he supposed it was her, but then again…

Sirius sat, mentally preparing himself for whatever may lie ahead… '_Pull yourself together, man!' _he mentally scorned himself. _'You're a marauder, your Padfoot for goodness sake!' _but no matter how much he told himself this, he still couldn't stop the feeling of sickness.

"Sirius my friend it's alright" Remus Lupin broke the silence, Sirius who was so caught up in his musings started before looking into the young, scared and tired looking face of his werewolf friend, who was rested stiffly on the edge of the small couch that dominated the front room of the Potter's small, sweet little cottage in Godric's Hollow. He evidently was also nervous, but whether for the same reason he doubted.

"I know you're worried, I am too but Lily and the baby will be fine I'm sure of it!" stated the werewolf, sounding as if he was trying to reassure himself as well as Sirius.

Well of course Sirius was worried for Lily, his sister in all but blood, and her unborn child, his godchild to be. But a large part of him couldn't help but wander off down the selfish path, the path which said, '_this child will take James away from you, James… your twin separated at birth, your best friend in existence, your first friend! After all those years of friendship and brother-hood, this baby is going to come along and take it all away, this Sirius is the end of Padfoot and Prongs!' _And this unknown voice screamed in his head over and over refusing to stop, god he was selfish!

A particular loud scream travelled down through the ceiling before falling deadly silent. Both men looked at each other and worry engulfed Sirius as for a moment he feared the worse…

"WOHOO" James's gleeful woops filled their ears from upstairs and both let out a breath of relief that neither had realised they were holding. Sirius hung his head and a voice that sounded strangely like James spoke from inside his mind, drowning out his worries _'see Sirius, you do care and even if you do still feel worried about those 'selfish' feelings then it's alright because after all you only human, Padfoot.' _But Sirius, being Sirius hated losing and admitting others were right, even his own thoughts, so he argued back. _'Yeah well still, ask anyone who has ever met me, I'll bet they all say the same thing, that I'm immature! There's no way I could ever be responsible enough to take the role of godfather.'_

'_You say that now Sirius, but since when have you cared? I'm the one who chose you! And anyhow when the time comes and your looking into the eyes of your beautiful godchild, that will all change.' _The voice retorted. Sirius wanted to believe this voice of reason so very much but seriously, he highly doubted that he would ever be good enough for his godchild…

XxX

"Lily, it's ok…Please just hang on I love you both _so _much!" James was soothing his birthing wife as she screamed, his words were barely audible above the noise of his wife and the medic, but all the same he knew they were appreciated, partly because whenever he stopped talking Lily's grip on his hand would become superhuman, and well for everyone's ears sakes he knew his own screams did not need to be added to the growing noise.

"Ow, ow Lily it's ok baby, it will be over soon, you're doing great." He sighed as her grip loosened, and his fingers regained their feeling and blood he risked a look at what was happening, after all he had just told his wife that she was doing great and that it would be over soon, even if this was a lie, it was still his child being born and wanted to know… BIG MISTAKE… when James had chanced a look he had been horrified, that just wasn't normal! And soon enough his own screams mingled with the women's…

Both women looked at the screaming man, fearing for his manhood and sanity, well he was a grown man, hanging off his wife, screaming!

James took little more than a minute to regain self-control. And he was soon back to soothing his wife while very boldly sacrificing his beloved hand to her monster clutch.

After about fifteen more minutes Lily gave a monumental scream, not to mention squeeze, before going into a triumphant silence and as the quite cries of their, as the medic had announced '_son' _were heard, James give a massive whoop out of triumph and inwardly, relief "freedom!" he muttered under his breath as his son was examined.

And then…

Inches away, his son was inches away yet somehow, something was stopping him from crossing that line, closing the few inches. '_In…out…in…out…" _James recited the instructions given to his wife not 10 minutes ago by the medic as he forced himself to reach out and take his child.

'_God, he's tiny' _James noted then slowly his face grew to represent his true feelings, pure happiness, his chest filled with love and pride for this small bundle, it was like an endless light had been lit, a light that was going to guide them all through the war… '_Tiny, so tiny… But mine!'_ he finished his thoughts while holding his son as though he would never be able to again, yet so carefully that anyone may think he was holding glass…

XxX

Remus heard the screams cease on a high and worriedly looked up, he caught Sirius's deadpanned face, their eyes met and he instantly knew that they were thinking the same thing, he didn't need to know Legilimency to know that, it was written in plain view all over his face that he also feared the worse…

"WOHOO" as James whooped both wizards let out a sigh of relief and Sirius hung his head.

Remus was very worried about his Furry little problem, it was the full moon the previous night, and well the reminder of his condition so close to the baby's birth had shook Remus out of the ravine he had deluded himself into while at Hogwarts with James, Sirius and Peter, _'where is peter' _Remus mused with his stray though before shaking it off, there were more important things at hand, like the fact that he was going to be in such close proximity with an innocent child, a defenceless baby, him a werewolf, he wouldn't be surprised if James and Lily asked him to stay away from them now that their child was born…

XxX

James took a steadying breath as he stood outside the living room, behind that door sat his two best friends, eagerly awaiting good news, dreading bad news…

"S-Sirius, Re-Remus…" as James appeared in the door way both men looked up sharply. "Would you like to meet Potter Jr" he asked, barely able to contain his enthusiasm.

"Sirius is godfather, he best go first, and I'll go after." '_Or never'_ Remus added mentally.

"Don't be daft Remus I want you both to come!" James said as if dealing with an annoying five year old, at Remus's nod he continued. "So what you say Sirius, you 'wanna' meet your _godson" _James concluded reviling the sex.

"It a boy?" Sirius and Remus started rather than questioned in unison.

James laughed. "A health baby boy" he confirmed.

And with that a very shaky Sirius and Remus, who looked as if he was a small boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar exited the living room and made the short journey to the bedroom, despite the true distance it still felt, like the longest ever journey either three had made in their life.

Once again James was faced with a door, but this one lead to his wife and recently named son '_Harry' _even thinking the name brought butterflies into James stomach, '_just like when he finally got Lily to accept him'_ James was reminiscing of the times when Lily and he were new and now, now they had a small son, a small amazing son. A smile crept upon his face.

XxX

The door swung on it hinges and Sirius and Remus were ushered into the small, light and cosy little bedroom. Sirius was very nervous, his palms were sweaty and he was sure that everyone could hear his heart, and they had no need for enhanced hearing for it was beating so loud and hard he would be surprised if it didn't jump out his very chest. A hand touched his shoulder gently, it was Remus. his lined face mirrored his own. Sirius knew that no words were needed, yet it was painfully obvious that Sirius was crumbling and appreciated the gesture; in fact he practically held it like a life line…

"So…" James begun, gaining the men's attention. Sirius took a deep breath as he acknowledged his best mate and the rest of the room; James looked as if he was bouncing off the walls while Lily was laid in the large bed that took up a majority of the small, cream, clean yet not too clean bedroom, despite just giving birth she looked positively radiant and was glowing with the same energy as her husband but unlike her husband she had a sort of tired look about her, as if she had recently completed a marathon, and there in her arm's lay a small bundle of blankets, only a tuft of black could be seen protruding out of the top of the fluffy blue cover.

"Sirius, why don't you come and meet him… Your godson, 'Harry James Potter'?" Lily asked in a small, soft voice. James unable to string two words together nodded enthusiastically, and motioned for Sirius to step forward and take his godson.

"I-I, ok" Sirius spluttered lamely, Remus made an indignant noise beside him, despite his sorry state even he had to admit that now he was acting pathetic. James and Lily were once again mesmerised with their son and missed the small exchange. Sirius took a deep breath, he seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight he pondered astray.

Slowly Sirius made his way to the bed, leaving Remus behind and approaching his friends. "So, Harry James Potter ey?" he asked, thankful that his voice held and sounded much better than he actually felt. "I told you that I like Sirius better though!" he added in a joking manner. Lily groaned and James barked a laugh. "Not that again!" Lily exclaimed in mock annoyance, well he hardly doubted that anything could damper her or her husband's moods right now, not even Sirius's bad jokes.

In one swift movement that already looked as if it had been practiced a hundred times, James had swooped down upon his wife and swiped up his son, he cradled him in his arms for a moment before moving his gaze up to Sirius's grey one and offered him his most prized possession, his son.

With a few feet between Sirius and the out stretched arms, he quickly covered the distance and with a jolt found himself, a moment later holding the tiny, tiny body of his godson. He examined the small bundle; he was small, god he was small, he was also the most beautiful creature in existence noted Sirius, he also happened to have a large amount of jet black, messy hair, a small button nose and warm, rosy cheeks. As Sirius stared obsessed into the baby's sleeping face with a goofy grin plastered across his face, Harry's small eyes fluttered open, his eyes were amazing thought Sirius with a gasp.

"I know, there something aren't they!" spook James with the air of a very proud father. Sirius had to agree, his eyes were large round globes framed with heavy dark eyelashes, but must of all were the colour, so bright a green that they could blind, the eyes were replicas of his mother's, but unlike hers Sirius couldn't help think that they were so much more extravagant. "Wow, he-but-Wow!" was all able he was able to say, it looked like that voice of reason was right, because at that moment Sirius knew that he would give more than his life for this child…

* * *

><p>So that was the first chapter... What did you think?<p> 


	2. The Potters

Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own HP…

Sorry I took a little longer to update I was on holiday.

The Potters

The Potters had it all… well in their eyes they did. Lily and James Potter were happily married with an amazing son and friends that would die for them, and to them that was everything, that was the reason to keep living, the reason to carry on, and the reason they all saw a light at the end of the dark and bloodied tunnel that was war. It was a well-known fact that the wizinding world was at this point in time plunged in brutal murder and despair, anyone and everyone had been affected by the dark lord Voldemort and his deranged followers, the Death Eaters. The Potters, however had been forced into hiding when Albus Dumbledore, an old, wise and grandfatherly man had warned them of a prophecy made about a boy born at the end of July, a boy said to have the power to finally defeat the dark lord.

The Potters lived in a small, neat and cosy little cottage in the village of Godric's Hollow. Their cottage had a thatched roof, a Cherry Blossom tree out front, a lush green lawn with flowers in full bloom and a small fence surrounding and marking the property, the property itself flowed with a secret and welcoming magic yet all this was not visible, well not unless you were a Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew this was because, upon the Potter residence had been placed a powerful and ingenious charm, the Fidelius Charm is a complex piece of magic which has the ability to hide the property from all eyes besides those who have been reviled the secret. Lily and James had made Sirius Black their Secret-Keeper, James and Sirius were brothers in all but blood, and Sirius also happened to be Harry's godfather so, they had thought that there was no better choice…

"Um, guys I was thinking that maybe you should change Secret-Keepers…?" Sirius told James and Lily one late mid-summers afternoon, it had come out more of a question than it was meant and all Sirius could do was listen with new found interest to the squawking birds basking in the setting sun outside as Lily and James looked at him in disbelief.

"You're drunk, right?" stated Lily, who had experience when handling either her husband or his idiot sidekick and always jumped to the worse conclusion, this way when she did find out the truth it usually wasn't as bad… At least that is what she told herself.

"Wha- NO, no of course I'm not!" It was now Sirius's turn to sit in disbelief. '_Of all things to suspect, she thinks I'm drunk! Getting drunk in this day and age it practically suicide you need a clear head 24/7' _Sirius was now mentally fuming, he was serious!

"Come on mate, who's better than you?" James for once in his life was being the voice of reason.

"James, Lily you know I would give my life for you and I would give much more for Harry, but what happens if I am captured, what happens if I'm tortured, what happens if I am given truth serum! Now don't get me wrong, it is not my safety and life I fear for but I can't trust myself not to give any information away if forced! It is all well saying I would give my life and more for you but what good are words when death eaters are all too happy to use any means necessary to get that information!" Sirius finished on his feet panting heavily with his hands pulling through his usually sleek hair; James and Lily were shocked into silence. Neither had ever seen Sirius Black lose his cool before, not like this. Sirius's speech had done just what was intended… The Potter's were swayed

XxX

Lily was unsure about changing Secret keepers at first, in fact she was pretty sure that Sirius had been hit by a Confundus when he had first proposed the idea. Now however, watching the agitated man who had since started to pace the floor, running his long fingers through his black, dishevelled shoulder length hair she had been thoroughly swayed.

"Yeah, Sirius that is a good idea, I mean you're the most obvious person for the job, so if we use the least obvious person then we can play them at their own game, we can trick them!" Lily added her own thoughts to the discussion. "But no, that is still putting you in danger."

"Lily, I am in danger no matter what, everyone is."

"Yeah but that is not what I mean, I me-"

"Lily, James I love you both but for once the majority of my love is for that beautiful godson of mine!" Sirius shocked himself with these words but no matter how much he loved James and Lily he knew that he loved Harry ten-fold.

Lily and James's minds travelled up to their sleeping 15 month old son as they give a curt nod of approval.

XxX

Peter Pettigrew was one happy man, he had just left the Potter's house and now he was their Secret-Keeper! His master would repay him most highly when _he_ was the one to lead him to the Potters. He knew that he should probably feel bad; after all he would very shortly be the reason that the Potters were all dead, he would love to be there just to see their faces when they saw that _useless, stupid and slow _little Wormtail was the rat… quite literally. _'Potter, Black and Lupin! They will pay for ever underestimating Peter Pettigrew!' _He spat bitterly on the ground as he Apparated eagerly to his master, Voldemort…

XxX

"Wormtail, sure as hell seemed happy at the change didn't he." Exclaimed James Potter as the front door closed behind Peter.

"James, watch your language!" Lily scolded "I expect Wormy was just happy to be doing a big job, and he was probably happy in knowing that he could keep us safe, he is sweet."

"Yeah, sweet" Sirius scoffed "Thanks for that image"

"What image! All I said was that he was sweet, Black" Lily shouted letting her famous temper get the better of her as she slipped back in to the old school names.

"Sweet, exactly! He is a marauder, and sweet and marauders Do. Not. Mix! It's sacrilege!" exclaimed Sirius finally letting himself fall back to the 15 year old he liked to pretend he was instead of the 22 year old he actually was now that the serious stuff was over with.

Lily sighed in annoyance; she refused to allow Sirius to get to her and so quickly changed the topic. "Look, Petunia and Vernon need to know about the change as Peter is now their Secret-Keeper also" Lily had patched up her relationship with her Sister when the Potters had found out that they were marked for death and Lily had also offered the Dursleys protection via the Fidelius Charm.

"Ugh, why do you even bother?" James and Sirius stated in unison

"Because, she's my sister." Lily retorted as if talking to five year olds.

"Yeah well Petunia is ok, now. But that whale she married…" James faltered under his wife's angry glare.

"Vernon can be… biased… towards the magical community" Lily stalled looking for the right words, in all honesty Vernon Dursley was an arse but she would never admit that. "But that is no reason to 'not bother'!" She added back in full swing.

With that Lily stormed off to the nursery to check on her son as Padfoot and Prongs moved into the sitting room laughing about some stupid joke Sirius had just cracked.

XxX

Later that evening when the Dursleys were alerted and Sirius had left for the evening, after deciding to tell Remus about the switch the next day, Lily and James where making their way to bed after an eventful, Halloweens day when a silver Patronus in the shape of a phoenix glided through the wall and came to a stop in front of the couple, who out of caution had both drawn their wands. The phoenix opened its mouth and the voice of Albus Dumbledore emitted; "_Emergency order meeting, come quick, there is a spy within the order!_"

* * *

><p>Well that was that chapter, please review O.o<p> 


	3. The Dursleys

Disclaimer; blah, blah, don't own, blah, blah, blah… OK you get it

Ok, so yeah I suppose this is me making my sheepish return O_O I got really stuck on this chapter (not to mention having to reluctantly attend school) and also not to mention the sudden increase in my social life.. Eg; I have one :)

O.o

Chapter 3

The Dursleys 

Number 4 Privet Drive was a large, neat and symmetrical house in a large, neat and symmetrical neighbourhood. The owners, Petunia and Vernon Dursley had everything that they wanted including a young son; Dudley, and to them there was no better child in the world!

Although in Petunia's opinion, her gorgeous nephew, Harry Potter was almost irresistible with his beautiful, lamp like emerald eyes, not unlike his mothers. However Petunia would never voice her opinion to her husband, well not unless she wanted a divorce…

And so one rainy, cold and miserable afternoon Petunia found herself perched stiffly on the plain, floral and generally ugly couch, her back was ram-rod straight and her horsey features schooled into a nasty scowl. Vernon, her husband sat slouched next to her, taking up the majority of the three seater with his huge blob of body mass. A certain air of superiority surrounded the pair and to a third person they looked like a snobby, mean and unpleasant family, and well that third person would be right, the Dursleys were asnobbish, mean and a generally unpleasant family…

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL!" Vernon's gruff shouts mingled with the ear-splitting scream escaping his wife. The reason to the pairs commotion was caused by the large, majestic and beautifully silver doe that just happened to have glided through the walls of Privet Drive before coming to a stop in front of the two stationary Dursleys. Petunia sprang to her feet, ready to flee for her son at the first sign of danger but froze as she did, her husband who was futilely trying to heave his oversized body from the low couch duplicated her actions, as at that moment the doe's mouth opened and a disembodied human voice emitted;

"Petunia, my dearest sister I know that you did not want Vernon knowing of our mended relationship but an emergency has arisen, and as you know already there is a war raging outside these walls, a war that is claiming evermore lives… The point, Tuney is that I need you… Harry needs you…"

XxX

As the sedate voice died down Vernon looked up at his wife from his place on the couch and was not only surprised but enraged to see a soft smile gracing her features. '_How dare those freaks send their freakiness into his house! And how dare she hide things from him! _Anger began building up and it seeped out of him at an alarming rate…

XxX

Petunia, try as she might could not supress the smile that snuck sneakily upon her face, her thin lips turned up and an almost enigmatic curve, proclaiming it's self as a smile. She was not as stupid as one might think, she knew her sister was on her way, with Harry!

A very unDursleyish giggle emanated from the feverish woman and a mind blow of thoughts hit her; Confusion, worry, suspense… '_When is she coming, how is she coming and why is she coming?... _it's not that Petunia did not want her sister to visit, but the message spoke not of a social sojourn but instead of an emergency! And if either Lily or Harry were hurt… Petunia stood in middle of the surpassingly tidy room, wrapped in her sea of thoughts, oblivious to the heaving breaths coming from the puce faced man behind her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Petunia jolted around to her husband as his booming voice shook her, she was shocked to see him on his feet, standing tall and his face slowly turning purple as a vein throbbed visibly from his temple. Petunia was scared. Terrified. She shrunk back under the frenzy produced form the foaming man looming over her, intimidating her, trapping her…  
>"HOW DARE YOU HIDE THINGS FROM ME? HOW DARE YOU SEE THOSE FREAKS? AND HOW DARE YOU LET THERE FRAKISHNESS INTO MY HOUSE?" Vernon's voice pulsated on her ear drums and spittle flew in every direction, sparing nothing with a covering of its repulsive concoction.<p>

"What-no-I ju-just.." Petunia's voice was small and weak, she sounded pathetic even to her own ears. Painfully she swallowed the fright, skilfully pushing it past her heart and soul and drawing it out until it was basically non-existence, she straightened her back, held her head high and matched her husband's stance. She refused to be pushed about by that man any longer and as a brief look of surprise transferred over his face she spook up…

"No, Vernon. Firstly it is not up to you what _I _do, I am not yours to own, to control! I am a woman not an object! And secondly that is _my _sister you are insulting and _my_ nephew! Just because you have some poor excuse for a sister! Oh and by the way any insult you deal my sister and nephew you also deal to _me!"_ Petunia, if she could say so herself, was impressed by the speech she had given and was feeling every moment of it, her eyes were wide and her chest heaved.

XxX

Vernon looked dumbfounded at his wife as her haggard breaths became longer and more controlled. She was a dangerous force that Vernon decided not to trigger again, she had gotten her point across that was for sure and Vernon was astounded, Petunia had shown herself at a completely different angle and he didn't know what to think of it… as he measured her up she managed to get herself under control enough to finish her dialect.

"Go, Vernon just go..." Vernon jerked as if the words had caused him physical pain and he scanned Petunia's face, looking for any hint of reconciliation, he saw non, only determined conflict, she was regretting the words even as they came out but she was also definite about them... she meant _every_ word. Vernon turned to leave only looking back once as he headed towards the door, he meet the sight of a masked face and eyes dancing with fury. Slowly he trudged towards the exit, silent as he went with only his heavy foot steeps creaking beneath his large body. _'Those freaks, this is their entire fault!' _his mind readily accused anything other than himself.  
>"Freaks, stupid abnormal freaks!" his voice was barely audibly but it cut painfully through the silence like a knife through flesh.<p>

"What. Did. You. Say?" Petunia may not have heard, but she knew the tone; insulting. However her question fell on deaf ears as in reply she heard the painstaking slam of the door. Heaving a sigh she turned, collapsed upon the vacant couch and dragged her hands ruefully down her stress lined face.

Petunia effectively banished all thoughts about Vernon and was brought back to her previous questions; _how _was her sister coming? She was well aware that the Potters could not simply go waltzing down the road to make social visits. However, as if sensing her questions and deciding to answer them, Petunia was shoved out of her thoughts, by the fire place astonishingly enlarging before being engulfed by green tinged flames, yelping in shock at the abnormal act she stood to attention as she hid herself from self from view and her mind raced in an attempt to explain what was happening, until finally it settled upon the only possibility; magic.

XxX

Lily held her son lovingly as she stepped into the burning fire place, grabbing the offered Floo powder she looked James in the eyes, her fear must have shown in her amiable and expressive eyes because her husband was quick to answer the unspoken question.  
>"It's okay, babe. I'll be right behind you, I promise." Lily nodded imperceptibly and Harry wiggled, still annoyed at being woken at such a time, yet at the same time, as if he sensed the frigid atmosphere produced by his parents he behaved.<p>

"James you- you don't think it could be any one close to us…" Lily's soft voice shook with fear; it shattered the cold, deathly silence of the sleeping house. It shattered James's heart. Confusion flashed across James's face before comprehending his wife's question.  
>"No, no Lily they would never betray us, not Sirius nor Remus and Peter, well he wouldn't hurt a fly would he?" James shook his head with defiance and spoke with a strong voice covering his true emotions, he opted to stay strong for his family.<p>

Lily laughed a humourless laugh as she leaned in to kiss her husband's cheek. "Merlin, you know what James, I think I'm losing it. Of course you're right they would never betray us." She too shook her head but instead it was in an act to banish all doubt and worries, she had to be strong, for her family. Throwing the powder she shouted in a now clear and strong voice; "NUMBER 4 PRIVET DRIVE."

A ball of green flames consumed her before spitting her out at her pre-determined destination. Stumbling slightly, Lily unfolded herself from the fire place and quickly got her bearings, scanning the room for any sign of danger as she secured her hold on the green looking Harry. A sigh of relief escaped her pinked lips, she was probably being silly but she wasn't going to risk her baby's life even if the risk was minute. The green flames returned, this time bringing her husband with them.

Lily watched as James stepped out expertly and a small smile shone through as she thought back to her own clumsy entrance and her son's slight green hue, James was bound to comment, and surely enough; "Ha look at him" he barked out indicating to Harry. "he's almost as bad as his mother when it comes to magical travel."  
>Lily glared good heartedly and retorted "That's because magical travel is not normal!"<br>"Of course it is, I've been doing it all my life!" James exclaimed, feigning a look of confusion as he teased his wife, happy to see her relax.

"Lily?" Petunia's questioning voice broke through the two Potters conversation and caused them to startle and with well-rehearsed precaution they both draw their wands; James took the front stance, automatically covering his wife and protecting his son while Lily used a silent spell before placing her wand away, her shoulders sagging in much needed relief as she signalled James to lower his wand also. "Stand down James, it's her." She urged him while placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
>"How do you know?" his eyebrows where knitted together in confusion and Lily fought against rolling her eyes.<br>"Because, honey" she purred as a way of getting his attention. "I did the spell, all the wards are intact and if that wasn't her they would have been broken. Remember James? We've been practising it silently, so if it was ever needed, our enemies wouldn't know that we knew they were intruders, it gave us the upper hand, remember?  
>"Oh-oh yeah" James tucked his wand away, making sure it was still easily accessible as her looked sheepishly at the gentle woman beside him, already hating him for the lack of trust. "I'm sorry"<br>"Don't be, James I would rather have a husband who was willing to go over board to make his family safe than one that got his family killed because he assumed." Lily easily forgave the man she loved so deeply and handed Harry over before turning to her shell shocked sister and pulling her into an almighty hug. "Yeah, Petunia it's me. Sorry 'bout' that sis but you can never be too careful nowadays."  
>"Yes, well just keep your husband on a chain." Petunia looked over at the messy haired man now glaring at her, she never cared much for him, but her sister was obviously very taken by him, so what could she say?<br>"Petunia" Lily admonished lightly. Petunia's gaze travelled to the equally messy haired child slumped tiredly in his arms before launching an on slaughter of questions, aimed directly at her sister. "What happened, why are you here, why do you need me?" her worry came full force and her eyes flew over the threesome, looking for signs of injury. Finding non she once again settled her gaze on Lily wordlessly demanding an explanation.  
>Lily's soft, warm smile returned as she suddenly noticed Petunia's frazzled and haggard appearance. "we're fine Tuney, you how ever… what's wrong?" she asked in a voice as soft and warm as her smile.<br>"Oh, me and Vernon.."  
>"go on…" Lily gently urged<br>"Well suffice to say, he wasn't too happy to hear the message you sent…" Petunia look to the floor, missing the look of apology her sister sent. "We had a fight." She sniffled slightly and was surprised to hear a vicious and angry voice cut her off.  
>"He didn't hurt you did he!" and it wasn't Lily's.<br>"Wha- no James, no." She offered him a smile of appreciation and got a simple nod in reply. They may not like each over much but it seemed James wasn't about to let her get hurt, especially not by her own husbands hand.  
>"No, we just shouted, although at first I wasn't sure… I was so scared." Petunia jumped slightly as comforting hands led her to the couch.<br>"Where is he Tuney?" Petunia's reserve broke and tears slid down her face.  
>"I kicked him out." She stated it so simply yet Lily had the feeling the actions were not nearly as simple as the words.<br>"Oh Tuney, I'm so sorry…" Lily whispered genuinely.  
>"Nope" she shook her head adamantly and evened out her voice. "I'm not, and if he knows what's good for him he won't come back." Her voice held such a velocity of heart broken determination that Lily didn't ever try to hide her pride. "Good for you big sis, good for you!" both woman chuckled slightly before Petunia cleared her throat and with all traces of any previous tears gone she got back on track. "Anyway enough of me, you came here because of an emergency, so tell me what's wrong?"<p>

Lily shared a quick glance with James and he subtly turned his attention to his bleary son leaving Lily to the task of breaking the undesirable news in a function of privacy. "Petunia, there might be a problem… with the people who protect you." She stated hesitantly, unsure of just how Petunia would take it. Petunia for her part however was showing only confusion at what she had been told.  
>"What, do you mean the Order of the Phoenix?" Lily simply nodded, she hadn't expected her sister to remember. However, before time allowed her to gather her thoughts Petunia carried on, worry now more evident. "What about it? What do you mean there <em>might <em>be a problem?"  
>"Tuney, we got a Patronus- eh message" Lily corrected knowing her sister wouldn't understand. "Telling us that we must attend an emergency meeting… that there was a spy in Order." She trailed off trying to predict her sisters reaction.<br>"Wait a-a Spy? No that's bad what if it's someone close to you?" Petunia's mind settled on the same worries that her sister's had previously. "Are Dudley, Vern-" she stopped herself short, taking a gulp of air she pushed on past her sisters pitying look and continued. "Are Dudley and myself safe?" Lily once again shared a look with James, only this time it was to shoot down any of his protests as he now unabashedly listened with an indignant look.  
>"Yeah, sis you're safe you and Dudley. No one close to us would betray us like that. I promise." Lily relayed the promise James had given her not a half hour ago, hoping it would be enough for both. James once again looked away with a more content look as Petunia took a steadying breath, berating herself for losing her cool again in such a short time. "Ok, Lily I trust you, you say we're safe? Then why are you here?" Petunia asked inquisitively. "you're safe aren't you?<br>"Yeah sis, we're safe" _or as safe as you can get in our current time _"it's just I need a huge favour." Lily looked into the depths of Petunia's grey and mild eyes, she saw her own green looking reflectively back.  
>"Anything Lily…" Petunia urged on her sister with a substantial promise.<p>

Lily refused to be the one to break the gaze she held with Petunia, she refused to push back the feelings of pride and love she felt for her sister; after everything she had been through, everything she had lost on that night Petunia was still willing to give her sister 'anything'. That soft, warm smile returned as the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. "It's just that these meetings, well they aren't exactly 100% safe. Certainty not a place you would take a baby. I need his ensured safety, there isn't anyone else I would trust who is available right now. Do you think you could-"  
>"Take Harry?" Petunia finished the obvious question with uncertainty.<br>"Yeah Tuney, y-you will won't you?" It was Lily's turn to be uncertain.  
>"Well yes Lily of course I will, I would do anything to keep Harry safe… anything." Petunia stressed the truth in her words yet once again uncertain "But are you sure I'm the best for the job?"<br>"Is that what you're worried about?" Lily asked rhetorically with a conspicuous sigh of relief. "Haven't you already proven that you are the best for the job?" She riddled, once again rhetorically. Petunia's eyebrows rose in discernible confusion. "You promised validly that you would do anything to make my baby safe. Your words were whole and loud Tuney, I have no doubt that the action will be louder." Lily's smile grew as understanding registered on Petunia's face and a smile of her own sprouted.

XxX

hope you liked it and I hope you review! I have edited some of the more obvious mistakes I could find on my previous chapters but feel free to tell me improvements, I'm always eager to learn and improve :)


	4. The Order Meeting

Chapter 4

Yeah, I'm not even going to bother apologising for taking so long, because I write when I feel like for enjoyment and relaxation

Disclaimer; Don't own HP :) but do own this story, yay I don't feel so sad anymore…

Any way here it is, I'm not altogether happy about this chapter, I found it quiet difficult to write. Hope you enjoy it anyway…  
>O.o<p>

The Betrayal 

The dim light flickered as two black clad, robed figures popped into existence, anxiously taking note of their dingy surroundings; the rain drizzled, dripping off cracked drain pipes and splashing into progressively growing puddles that were forming in the broken and uneven cobbles of the sheltered ally. Tall looming houses lined the lane protectively, yet in their derelict and neglected condition they provided no protection, and so the bitter, whipping wind and the stinging rain raged war openly.

James upon seeing the clear area let his arm and wand drop and pulled his hood more securely around his cold, numbing face. Lily stood visibly to his right and a long draw out sigh escaped her cloaked and hooded form, even in his peripheral he was able to take note of his wife's darkening face as her own eyes scanned cautiously from beneath the heavy material and her sleek red hair fell, unnoticed around her lightly freckled face.

James turned and without verbal exchange pulled her into a fierce embrace, she stiffened and flinched at the unexpected touch but quickly relaxed and melted into his warm welcoming arms. She never returned the hug but instead brought her hands up to her bowed head and cupped her own face before burying her head deeply into her husband's chest. She relished the sound of his beating heart and the heat emanating from his body; she relished the small mercy in the midst of the war and hung onto it as in a bid for survival. She missed her baby so bad, he was safe, she knew he was safe, he was after all being protected by the Fidelius Charm – with Peter as Secret Keeper. However despite it all she couldn't help but worry as the slight tingle in her gut grew.

James held her closer, tighter, sensing her worries. He inhaled deeply her fragranced cent and ruefully willed away both of their problems, pulling back he held Lily half an arm's length away and looked into her green haunted eyes, his sorrowful hazel ones reflected back as he silently pleaded with his wife, begging for her to understand. They were needed elsewhere, they had a job to do, a duty to fulfil and they needed a clear head, they couldn't afford to dwell and wish and hope… they just couldn't!

Lily was mesmerised by her husband's, unspoken strength and the determination she could see burning ferociously within his hazel orbs. She understood. With a mute nod James took her by the hand and led her out of the desolate ally, whispering the words that would guide them through the night ahead. "Come on, the faster we can get done, the faster we can get back to Harry…"

XxX

The dark Halloween eve birthed shadows like silhouetted warriors, standing tall, frozen in place, and to attention as they protected their darkness. Basking in the small sprays of light, they threatened any soul who strayed their way.

Pure soulless, evil red eyes shone like narrow, silted lamps from within the hood of the pale monster. Almost with a practiced posture and walk it glided confidently down the narrowed village lane after re-drawing itself from the threating shadows. It could not be intimidated by manger darkness! It after all was the Lord of darkness, the conqueror… the master!

Not even the Dark Lords own two foot steeps could be heard as he seemingly wandered undeterred to his destination, he seemed unfazed by the weather as his picturesque, black robes billowed around his tall, bony frame. The church and village square passed behind him and the evened, cobbled lane came to a tender end, a dust and dirt lane taking its place. The Dark Lord was led into a secret area that tingled pleasantly with a type of ancient magic, it welcomed him, yet almost as if sensing the danger surrounding his powerful aura, it shunned him. A small heartless smirk graced his lipless mouth as he approached the small cottage, a small covering of leaves crinkled beneath him as he walked the path, bathed in cold darkness, leading to the targeted house.

The Potters were his now, and that Potter brat was going straight to hell! It was a shame, but he had promised one of his loyal followers that he would spare the filthy Mudblood, and the Dark Lord rewarded his most faithful…

Drawing his bone white and slightly crooked wand, the door was blow brutally off its hinges and with one stride Voldemort crossed into the Potters home. Under the hood, Voldemort's smirk faltered at the impending silence, no screams of panic, or shouts of warning were heard at his not so silent entry. They were sure to have awoken, it was late but even in sleep the blood traitor and mudbood were sure to be on alert…

A silent HomenumRevelio reviled that Voldemort was unexpectedly alone. Heat raised, anger bubbled and magic crackled.  
><em>'THAT RAT! HOW DARE HE LIE TO ME! HOW DARE HE CROSS THE DARK LORD!' <em>Thrusting out his wand he destroyed the small family home with a scream of fury. Glass reigned down and derby flew whipping and crashing upon the floor, walls were torn down as dark magic swirled, contaminating and spoiling the once innocent, now annihilated home.

Turning upon his heels, robes flaying widely Lord Voldemort exited the falling house, returning down the garden path and through the front gate he turned sharply once more, facing the tumbling house and with another yell of fury, the small cottage erupted into spitting dark flames. Remaining class shattered and the supporting wooden beams crackled as the ferocious flames licked at, and devoured them.

With a loud, angry crack Voldemort disapperated, leaving only a burning structure in his wake.

XxX

A terrible, agonising and pain filled cry, tore for the lips of the small, plump and trembling man who lay, pathetically in a slumped ball on the cold and hard floor. Nothing for miles around... no one to hear Peter Pettigrew scream and beg for mercy at the hands of his enraged master.

"Ma-m-master" spluttered the poor excuse for a man as his mind raced, thinking of anything that would save him from the torture he was currently enduring. "Master, p-p-ple-please, so sorry, ple-ase fo-for-forgive me!" the gasped words brought only more pain.

"LORD VOLDEMORT, DOES NOT FORGIVE!" the snake like face bared menacing teeth as his voice bellowed out with a soul trembling fury, causing the begging rat to squeal in an unwavering terror. "CRUCIO!"

Terrible, agonising and pain filled cry's once again filled the air as Wormtail quivered in unthinkable agony, his very blood boiled, his bones felt as if, one by one, little by little, they were being crushed as his every nerve burned like raging fire. He prayed for release, for an escape, for death...

"M-master, pl-please- the-y mu-must be a-at an Order Me-eting" Pettigrew exclaimed between wheezes and gasps, as he succeeded in pulling his suffering body on to his back.

Without looking his master in the eyes, Wormtail focused on steadying his frantic breaths and fought to suppress his relief as for the first time, in what seemed like hours, the Dark Lord's arm, baring his wand lowered, relinquishing its target.

Head cocked in curiosity, Voldemort's cold, high voice rang out "You say, Wormtail that the Potters are at an Order Meeting?" he ignored the exaggerated nod aimed his way. "But how, do you suppose I manage to fulfil my task, when they are at, most defiantly, a secure location?" His question caused Wormtail to whimper and if possible, retract further within himself.

"Master, th-the Potters would n-not have taken th-the brat with them!" He exclaimed "They wo-would have ta-taken him to- to…" his mind raced faster still.

"To where, Wormtail?" His master questioned, raising his wand once more and training it upon the traitor.

"No, no Master please! Sisters! The Mudblood's s-sister!" he spluttered incoherently with alarm.

"The Mudblood's sister you say?" Voldemort inquired, rhetorically. Obviously capable at deciphering the ramblings. "Are they protected by the Fidelius Charm also?" he turned away, looking out across the darkened fields and glinting, star strewn sky.

Wormtail nodded, then realising that his master could not see, hastily spoke "Ye-yes Master".

"And your keeper?" he asked.

"Ye-yes Master" Wormtail repeated in reply.

Whipping around to face Pettigrew and swooping round the floored man, he looked down upon him menacingly, awaiting the unanswered question that hung in the air.

"Nu-number four P-Privet D-drive is the h-home of the Dur-ursleys, Master." He squeaked promptly, divulging the secret.

Voldemort stood straight and without once looking back, turned on the spot, apparating to Privet Drive, a vindictive smirk returning upon his white, snake like face.

XxX

Sitting down heavily on the couch, Petunia placed her fresh, steaming cup of tea on the floral coaster that was sat on the small furnished table, beside her. Crossing her bony legs she opened the magazine she held in the other hand, and sighed contently as she scanned the glossy smooth pages of the Gossip magazine, simply relaxing and giving herself the bit of normality she deserved after the stress endured hours she had recently lived; '_Celebrity gossip, yep that is just what I need'_ Petunia thought chirpily as another content sigh escaped her attenuated lips. Small, grey eyes flew across the page, drinking in all the new juicy gossip they could when, quite abruptly her gaze was torn, as from the room above a loud shriek, closely followed by wails was sounded. Huffing a sound of annoyance she threw down her magazine and pulled herself up from the couch, dragging her heels slightly she ascended the stairs, following the wails of the infant she had recently put down in the nursery.

XxX

James led his wife up the desolate lane and as they approached the empty lot he pulled her closer, tucking her small petit form under his arm, against his chest.

"James?" Lily looked up from her position with knitted eyebrows.

James replied with a soft "shh" before entering the small hidden pocket in his cloak, pulling forth a small piece of scrap parchment, which had scrawled upon, in neat loopy handwriting:

_Unused lot, Hermitage Lane, London, Enfield is the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix_.

Lily nodded her understanding, quickly realising that the new HQ had yet to be revealed to her. She looked up expectantly and soon enough, as she thought over the address, a large, grey wash house appeared on the gravel. Repositioning themselves, the young couple walked quickly and, as always with alert, towards the building, hand in hand.

James knocked thrice upon the expensive, oak door, before entering the darkened porch and closing it swiftly behind them. "James, why the knock?" Lily questioned, unable to figure out her own solution to her husband's actions.  
>"Simple security technique, sometimes the simplest can be the most effective…" He explained in a hushed tone leading her to the main meeting room. Lily, for her turn only nodded, barley even listening to his explanation, she was to mesmerised by the new interior she had just entered.<p>

The outside, Lily thought; with a wide eyed expression, greatly betrayed the inner. The original grey-wash building transformed, into that of an artistic and finely finished masterpiece. Gloss finished walls, with carved boarders complimented the heavenly painted ceilings. Angles flew across the sky with enchanted beauty, soft paint clouds swirled and small stars glistened. All of the acrylic art pieces worshipped the alluring crescent moon, which took pride of place directly in the centre. A soft chuckle brought Lily back to earth. Furnishings with in the room consisted of royal reds and prestigious purples, drapes, rugs and lovingly crafted chairs. However on the floor, a long, varnished, Maple table, with at least 15 seats took centre stage, only sparsely however was the table occupied, and at the head, was sat, one, chuckling Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>So... What did you think? O.o<p> 


	5. Deadly Betrayal

Chapter 5

Yeah, I've changed my pen name from; **'HaRRy-POttEr-OBseSseD-2011-O.o' **to **'AyreO.o'  
><strong>just informing you to save on confusion :0)

Well it's been a while but here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy :)  
>O.o<p>

Deadly Betrayal

"It is quite something isn't it?" Dumbledore stated his chuckling subsiding and his pinked lips forming a slight smile; which was framed by his long, white, well groomed beard- though the twinkling of his warm blue eyes overshadowed the crinkled smile.

Lily blushed and smiled sheepishly as she realised that she had been staring, mouth agape, at the stunning setting. "we-well yes professor, it certainly is." She agreed, smiling more confidently now.

"Please, my dear – call me Albus," He told her, his hands clasped beneath his chin and his thin lips twitching, ever so slightly. It was clear by the way he spoke, that this was something Dumbledore had requested frequently from his previous students.

"Albus" Lily corrected herself with a quick nod to the floor, and a quirk of her lips.

"Errr, Albus?" James cut in from behind as he approached Lily, laying his hands gently upon her shoulders.

"Yes James, my boy?" Albus' twinkling gaze flickered to the slim, raven haired man.

"Well you see, I was just wondering why you actually called us here." James said genuinely "Surely it wasn't just to awe my wife with your upholstery?" His geniality was suddenly betrayed by his sarcasm.

"James!" Lily chastised, looking at her husband sharply.

With a brief sigh, Dumbledore dropped his gaze momentarily. "No Lily dear, James is of course right." His lips twitched once more as he spoke his next sentence. "I did not summon you here in order to- as James put it- 'awe you with my upholstery'."

"Still, there was no need to be so rude about it!" Lily huffed, crossing her arms and throwing small glares at James.

James huffed back "Look, I'm sorry. It's just you did say there was a spy in the order! And well, I thought there would be more people here…" he finished lamely, but with a point Lily thought, as she glanced around the room. There were four other occupants. Madeye, who was sat stiff and still, his paranoia evident as his magical eye swirled frantically in every direction. McGonagall was sat on the opposite side to Madeye, she looked grave and was placidly comforting the third person with soothing pats and rubs, it was Alice, her head was bowed and she was sobbing silently into her infants' hair, the shaking of her shoulders and her gentle rocking was the only sign.

"Alice!" Lily cried, she rushed to her friend and fell to her knees beside her. She hovered her hands over the prone form and her eyes roamed rapidly, searching for any signs of injury on either Alice, or her small son, Neville.

Alice slowly raised her head. She met Lily's worried surveying stare. Her nose was red and running, tear tracks marred her flushed cheeks, and her gentle blue eyes were sore and puffy, and despite the broken, sorrowful look they held, they were unusually bright; still burdened with unshed tears.

"Alice, what happened?" Lily queried softly, almost unable to handle the pure devastated look she was faced with. Alice's lip trembled and fresh tears seeped from the edges of her eyes, attempting to rid the tears she clenched her eyes shut and wiped them roughly with the back of her shaking hand, though she only succeeded in drenching her thick lashes and smearing the tears further across her face. "Alice, please?" Lily begged, possible scenario's running through her mind, each worse than the last…

Alice gave a shuddering breath and clutched Neville closer to her chest. "Th-they ca-me, found u-us, D-Death Ea-eaters, found u-s. A-and Frank, Franks g-g-gone!" She rasped as she broke down, once more dropping her head and sobbing-though this time vocally- into her sons thin, blonde hair. Her fragile frame shook and she rocked herself backwards and forwards.  
>Neville's large, round and innocent, brown eyes peaked nervously at his crying mother, he couldn't understand why his mummy was crying, and it upset him. And where was his daddy, the small boy couldn't help but notice his absence as his mummy's eyes leaked into his hair and her arms shook around him.<p>

"No" Lily whimpered, almost inaudibly as she exhaled in angst, looking back at James she saw the same disconcerted expression. "So, it's true then, Dumbledore?" Lily asked suddenly with a fierce growl low in her throat. She stood and spun to face the elder wizard. "There is a spy? And whoever it is has betrayed the Longbottoms?" Her voice was strong and heavy with accusation, though she quivered at her last inquiry "An-And Franks D-" she took a calming breath, though she was shaking with entwined anger and dejection. "Dead?"

Dumbledore himself looked totally dismayed, and for a hint of a second Lily could swear he looked a great age older than what he really was, though she cast it from her mind, there were more important matters at hand.  
>The eccentric man sighed heavily and with a quick, remorseful glance at Alice, he nodded. "Yes, it would seem so. Like you, the Longbottoms were being protected by a secret Keeper. Though, it would seem that they regrettably put their faith in the wrong person." He sighed grievously. Alice hadn't heard Dumbledore's hard yet pragmatic words, either that or she was ignoring them, instead preserving her thoughts with something happier, less corporeal.<p>

"Then why are we here, why isn't the bastard rotting in Azkaban? Or better yet, dead?" James spat nastily, his ornery words covering his internal anguish.

"That's the thing Mr Potter, no one knows who the Longbottoms secret keeper was, the only one who could have told us is… dead." Dumbledore conveyed, his eyes without twinkle and his voice lined with an abundant seriousness. James may have been callous, and Dumbledore may believe in giving a second chance to anyone, but Albus' thoughts were similar; _'why wasn't the culprit slowly losing their mind inside the confined walls of Azkaban?' _or indeed _'why wasn't the 'bastard' dead?' _yeah- he agreed with James… and that worried him.

"What do you mean?" James demanded exasperatedly, dragging his hand strenuously down his tired face. "Alice is sat right there, Dumbledore!" his formality jumping head first from the window, his patience right behind it.

"Yes James, I can see that." Dumbledore responded, his own patience showing no end.

James heaved a heavy breath, annoyance immersing. "Well, then why don't you just ask her!" His strident voice was slow and lethargic - as if talking to an ignorant, unruly toddler.

"Because James, I don't know." Alice's quiescence voice rendered, as she looked up to whom she was talking to, and assessed his confused face with her blurry eyes; she clarified. "I told Frank, that I didn't want to know. I-I don't know why, it was stupid. Bu-but I just didn't want to know, Merlin it was so stupid! But I dunno, I ju-just felt that if I knew, it would make the war- the possibility of de-death- too real…" She looked down ignominiously. "I just wanted to make the war go away."

Lily looked pitifully at her friend. "Alice, the war isn't just going to go away- no matter how much we want it to."

"You think I don't know that!" Alice spat nastily, looking sharply at Lily.

"Alice, no I-I didn't mean it like-"

"Oh Lily, I'm sorry…" Alice exhaled bitterly and hung her head. She hadn't meant to sound mean, but what Lily said was right, and it hurt. Alice had been hiding; she'd been denying the true fact of war, with the thought that if she was less aware, she'd be able to protect and shield her family from the horrors. But she had failed. She'd managed to do the exact opposite to what she intended. Frank was dead. She's lost her husband, her child had lost his father, and it was all her fault.

XxX

Petunia's efforts to alleviate her distressed nephew soon proved worthy as the small infant began to calm at her sedate words of meaningless mummers and the smattering of kisses she rained upon his small head. His aqueous gaze trapped her own and she smiled invigoratingly back at him. Harry whined grumpily as he wiggled himself deeper into Petunia's skeletal arms, wiping his face with a balled fist, his eyes began to droop.

Petunia regarded the small boy as her eyes trailed his face, observing the fresh cut his left cheek fashioned. The long cut disfigured and eclipsed his elfin face, and the stark contrast of blood red against his ashen skin looked pure evil. Relinquishing a pensive sigh Petunia thought of her shrieking son still sat in his nursery across the hall, though she skilfully tuned him out.

'Dudley is being punished!' she reminded herself harshly as another of his whimpers tore at her indelicate heart. 'He hit Harry' her mind informed. Once again she found herself sizing up Harry's marred face. The dainty objector was surrounded by smudges of violent red and swelling skin, her son did this she forcefully self-admonished, and all because Harry was playing with one of his hoard of toys.

Harry startled in his aunts arms and his weary eyes flew open at another of his cousin's strident screams for attention, Petunia shushed the silent baby in a show of comfort and trailed a knuckle tenderly down his uninjured check, murmuring sweet nothings once more- attempting to tune out her distressed son.

XxX

Voldemort ambled lazily down the symmetrical street, his lipless mouth curling in distaste at the muggle's sickening way of comparable living . Continuous rows of houses, like ant mounds, all infested with hundreds of scurrying insects. Muggle's, after all are like ants; nauseating, inferior, and pests that need to be terminated. He smiled at that thought, one day and one day soon, he - Lord Voldemort, would have them all grovelling in the dirt for their worthless, pathetic lives. Not that he would spare them of course.

Anger stemmed his notion as he looked upon his destination. That disgusting child was supposedly his destroyer! No, the boy was merely an obstruction in his path to greatness- an obstruction that caused little hindrance, just annoyance. Soon the child would be dead, and that old coot; Dumbledore, would see that it is not wise to go chasing empty prophecies.

Voldemort approached the overly maintained house, the sharpness of the pristine grass beneath his bare feet did not faze him as he continued on, drawing closer to the house with each passing step. He could hear the wails of an infant from inside, and with annoyance flaring he bitterly thought of the younger ones at the orphanage, always crying. 'Well that snivelling brat will be dealt with first', he decided as an idea came to mind and he disappeared in a whirl of black.

XxX

Petunia gently laid Harry in the travel cot she kept for him. The babe's sleeping features showed the blissfulness of the wondrous dreams he was caught in, and the deep oblivion to which he was cocooned. Safe and content. She huffed lightly as her own ears played witness to the continued raw screeches of her sobbing son- still sat alone in the nursery.

Extending her lengthy arm into the cradle, Petunia brushed a black lock of hair from the sleeping infants face, and softly trailed her pale knuckles over the heated checks, caressing the baby soft skin in a soothing manner, though the effects were wasted on the child, as he peacefully slumbered. Though in that moment Petunia's arm retreated to her chest, as if to grasp her spooked heart and she spun around to face the crèche door at a break neck speed as a sickening crack, not unlike a gunshot, sounded from the nursery across the hall.

Two attentive steps were all the riveted women took, worry plagued her prominent features as she listened, '_Dudley probably threw something' _she tried to convince herself, as the child's screams increased, urgency almost painting the tone, "Dudley" she mumbled with a breath- '_Perhaps he's hurt?' _this line of thinking sent her towards the door, purpose in her stride. However, as Petunia encompassed the cold mental handle she froze; dread pooling the pit of her clenching stomach as Dudley's howl was cut off- drowning the darkened house in to a vexing silence. 

XxX

So, What'd ya think? I know I hardly ever update but from now on I'm gonna shorten the chapters, hopefully this way updates will be more frequent… thanks if you're still with me O.o


	6. The-Boy-Who-Lived pt1

Hey, fair warning this isn't the most pleasant chapter but I feel it's necessary for the story plot. However, don't worry it's not all going to be this sad and angsty… I hope ;) anyway hope you enjoy.

PS: After the next chapter or two updates may not come for a bit longer than normal as I am having an op. on both my hands next week, though hopefully after I recover I will be able to write more than I currently can and so maybe update even faster :0)

The-Boy-Who-Lived pt. 1 

The room was drowned in the dim shine of the dwindling night light and miniature moons danced while stars swirled across the pale walls, working in unison to secure the room from the perpetrating obscurity. Though it was all in vein, for the sanctum was shattered by the looming figure of the ignoble master of darkness. Voldemort leered maliciously over his fallen prey; his lips were seemingly stuck in a curl of disdain as he inspected the still body of the muggle brat. The child's limbs were sprawled by his bulging body and his eyes were empty, lifeless windows of shimmering grey; red rims still lined his eyes with dried tears mascaraing his dark lashes. Turning away from the cooling corpse, Voldemort looked in displeasure at the distasteful room; pale blue walls met a carpet of similar blue, clusters of toys were strewn haphazardly around a wood stained crib, and the stench of detergent hung heavily in the air, though now the reek of death mingled thickly.

In three quick strides Voldemort reached the door and flung it open with a wave of his skeletal white wand, the painted wood hit the wall with a vicious bang and creaked precariously. The evil wizard smirked as his ears played witness to a shrill shriek, and the door opposite whipped open, revealing the Dursley woman; fear staining her eyes. From beneath the heavy hood, Voldemort's smirk snaked slowly towards his vivid red eyes as he observed the muggle before him.

Both were still and neither breathed for a moment as Petunia quivered in pure terror and raked her gaze over the form of the creature across from her. "Dudley?" the near silent plea cracked like thunder in the darkened silence and drew a short, high pitched laugh from Voldemort. Raising his wand for the second time Voldemort trained it steadily on Petunia's chest, his lips parted as he prepared to take his fatal shot however, his attempt was cut short as with widening eyes and a vocal gasp Petunia retreated her steps from only minutes ago and hurled herself back into the crèche, thrusting the door shut with a sharp click. Her desperate act of survival only caused another laugh from Voldemort '_this will be fun' _was the crude thought of the murderer as he began forward, the smirk portraying his sickening mirth- she thought she could hide from him! She thought she could stop him! He laughed once more, though this time it was a pure, deep bellied bellow of undiminished excitement.

Petunia heaved deep breathes, gulping in cold air as she tried to clear the heavy fog that had descended on her mind. She lent dependently against the door as if to barricade it and blinked rapidly as she felt a dampness trail her checks; she was crying- since when though, she wasn't sure. Her son… her precious baby was dead, he had to be right? Petunia dragged in another haggard breath as a tidal wave of grief pulled her under, drowning her.  
>"Aney…" a delicate whisper pulled Petunia to the surface again, and she focused her bleary gaze on the source of the noise. Harry's own gaze was fixed on his Aunts, his green eyes held question. The baby had pulled himself into a seating position, no doubt woken by the commotion. "Aney" he tried again.<p>

As if suddenly remembering what lay behind her, Petunia lurched away from the door and propelled herself towards the crib holding her nephew. "It's ok." She responded to the child, the strength of her voice was surprising even to her own ears, though the tears still remained "Aunty is here." The woman comforted, as she reached into the cot and lifted the small boy out, he wriggled slight in her cool grip but soon settled with a sigh of "Aney." Before slipping his thumb into his mouth and nestling his head into Petunia's shoulder. His young mind fleeting thought of the strange man he heard outside and how sad his aunt Tuney was as he tried his best to make her happier.

Petunia gripped perhaps a little too tight to the child in her arms, but as she held him another wave of grief hit her, reminding her of what she had already lost. It was only a matter of time before the bastard came bursting in, killing them both... She had to do something, just as she made up her mind the door creaked ominously and she only just managed to pull Harry protectively into her chest as an explosion of wood rained on them from behind. An involuntary scream tore from her lips and she all but chucked Harry into his cot as she flung herself to face the intruder, spreading her arms wide and her face set in stone, she would beg, she would plead and she would die- but she wouldn't let Harry die, not without a fight at least. She had nothing left to live for, her husband had left her and her child was dead, at least this way she could see him again…

* * *

><p>I know it's short but like I said, hopefully this way updates will be faster :0)<br>O.o


	7. The-Boy-Who-Lived pt 2

***DISCLAIMER IN FIRST CHAPTER***

**Hey hey! So... I'm back. Again. Basically my hands have gotten worse and I'm pretty useless with them but I've been working slowly on this chapter (really slowly, I know) Also I have a matter of months left at school and that means a hell of a lot of exams so obviously these are my priority but if you're still here with me then thanks! I totally love you all. Enjoy!**

**PS: I wanted to get this to you asap so I haven't really edited it, apologies for all mistakes! **

* * *

><p>The floorboards shifted under the weight of the unwelcome visitor, and Petunia found herself surprised by the fact-a strange feeling considering the circumstances-that the dark wizard looked almost as if those lank feet didn't touch the floor at all and he simply flowed with a wicked grace wherever he went. The broken debris of splintered wood was all that remained of the impeccably white door, the hinges still swung from the fragmented frame and the bronze handle had been flung across the room. Petunia shifted her head, raising it from it's defensive bow, her arms were still spread and as she looked to her death. Fleetingly she wondered what a sight she must make; probably like a grounded eagle with its feathers nervously plucked from its too long neck and its gritty feet gnawed and shaking. Her thoughts however were ceased when she saw him. Governing the doorway, he stood as an impregnable wall of solid vigour and while his face held torturous pledge, Voldemort was able to give a distinctly blasé impression-like one may sport while in attendance of a particularly boring and mundane meeting. He twisted his wand aimlessly between his emaciated, bone like fingers, as he sauntered through the threshold, his gaze wandered the whole room, seemingly bored and disinterested with his quivering target. Petunia herself was scarcely breathing, she was fighting every urge to cower and flee; escape the danger. Yet dutifully she stood tall, her head held high and body posed in front of the man's true objective. She swallowed her trepidation audibly, her breath finally escaping in deep puffs as her eyes, wide but determined, connected with Voldemort's own, they were like oceans of red; the blood of all his victims, inexorably cut down, their families slaughtered and executed like cattle. Every single act of malice shimmered in the barbarous pools and Petunia was staring straight into those dank depths.<p>

"Don't hurt him!" somehow, from somewhere deep within her quivering mass Petunia pulled forth her voice, it was a plea laden with fear yet still it carried strength. "Please, just..." She stuttered, the words felt heavy and thick in her throat "Kill me. Just kill me and leave." Her voice was barley above a whisper yet still it managed to crack with the effort. Her eyes, still fixed on those horrid red, saw as they began to crinkle with a humorous smile.

Voldemort couldn't believe it. This filthy muggle would surely have made a worthy Gryffindor. Foolish and foul. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips as he saw the woman screen the child from him and heard her pleading notes. His laugh caused her tremors to increase and fear to radiated from her body so strong that he could smell it. "Stupid child!" he hissed, not a trace of humour left in his voice. "You think you can stand between me?" He laughed once more, though again his voice was void of any humour. She couldn't stop him, they both knew she couldn't. She only slowed down the inevitable. He couldn't be stopped and that gave him power, it rushed though his pale body reaching to every tip, his humourless smirk grew. It seemed every death caused by his wand furthered his strength and that was just another reason to kill the muggle. He didn't expect any reply and raised his wand, just like earlier, to take the fatal shot.

"No please. Just don't hurt him! Listen to me please! Kill me, spare him! Have mercy!" Petunia's gaze was fixed on the raised wand, her words were strung together, though comprehensible all the same. She saw him falter with his movements and counted every extra second she had. In what seemed like a lifetime, though was only a matter of seconds, Petunia thought of the small child behind her. Of her sister. Of her husband. And finally, of her own child- already lost, so young and undeserving of the fate he had been served. So lost in these thoughts, Petunia jumped when the monsters cool voice washed over her.

"Lord Voldemort does not have mercy" The terrible meaning of the words hardly had time to register in the terrified woman's head before a blinding flash of green captured her body and, with a harrowing thud, Petunia Dursley fell to the floor dead. The last thoughts through her mind where of her own failure.

Voldemort lowered his wand and closed his eyes as the power of yet another kill surged through him, his lips were still curled with the remnants of a hideous smile when he suddenly threw his head back and a terrific laugh ripped from his throat. The empty eyes of the now dead woman stared down the wizard though Voldemort paid no heed, his gaze was set on his prize. Funny. This child, supposedly his downfall would be so easy to kill it seemed almost like a joke, and as he absently stepped over the cooling corpse he felt the laughter bubble once more. Power was so easy to gain. It was a shame so many witches and wizards were to weak and afraid to claim it. Never mind, he would purge the world of those unworthy and one day everyone would bow down to there immortal master.

The young boy in the cot looked on with silent question, his naïve innocents not understanding the events in play. 'Why was his aunty taking a nap? Oh! He knew!' With a clap of his small, chubby hands, Harry giggled and bounced excitedly on his bum. 'They were playing!' Harry looked more intently at the tall figure, attempting to identify who it was under the hood. His infant mind ruled out his uncle Vernon, much to skinny! Harry giggled again as he supposedly figured it out. "Dada" he addressed the figure. Harry knew it must be his Dada, they had exactly the same black dress!

Voldemort simpered to himself, the brat thought him to be his farther. How fun. He does loves to play with his food he thought crudely. Taking yet another step towards the youngster, Voldemort lowered his hood and felt a swell of power as the Potter brat's happiness quickly turned to dread, tears welled in his arced eyes and he shuffled backwards in his crib. Voldemort gritted his teeth as Harry began to wail, fright causing his small body to shudder.

"Quiet child!" he commanded to no avail "You will be with you filthy muggle family soon" The mocking voice had a dangerous edge and the deadly silk voice only served to cause the baby further distress. The weeping grew louder and mumbled words of 'Aney' 'mama' and 'Dada' could be heard spilling from Harry's lips. Voldemort had had enough. His patience tattered, the wizard waisted no time in fixating his aim on his designated mark. This was the kill that would give him true power. To quash the hopes of the ridiculous Albus Dumbledore and show the Wizarding World that no mercy would be served. Those who opposed, those who threatened would always be cut down. No matter who they were. Yet again a sneer made it's way onto Voldemorts pale face, in spite of the babes consistent squall. His flattened nostrils flaring at his imminent victory, so succumb to his abhorrent excitement he needlessly flung his wand backwards and, like a vicious swing of an axe swung it forward, crying the words that would end an era. "Avada Kedavra" For a third and final time in the devastated house of 4 Privet Drive a flash of green erupted.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatdya think? Yes? No? I would love to know so don't be shy, leave a review! ;)<strong>

**AyreO.o**


End file.
